Kiddie In Lovee
by qtpie00
Summary: "Sehun songsae. belikan Luhan pelmen ne?" "Sehun songsae. Luhan ingin main ayunan" "Sehun songsae luhan ingin.." "Sehun songsae jangan pelhatikan dia dong" "SONGSAENIM!"-Xi Luhan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** qtpie00

**Cast :** Xi Luhan (05th)

Oh Sehun (20th)

**Suport cast:** EXO memberdeul

**Genre:** humor,family,friendship

**Rate:** K+

**Length:** chaptered

**A/N:** this is yaoi fanfic. Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik tuhan. Cerita pure dari otak aku!

**Warning!**Typo bertebaran, humor garing, EYD berantakan

Kiddie in Love

Hai, namaku Xi Luhan. Umulku balu saja 5 tahun. Aku belsekolah di EXO kindelgalten. Aku punya gulu yang sangaaat tampan. Aku menyukainya! Tapi bukan cuman aku yang menyukainya. Sainganku banyak sekali. Oh iya, nama gulu ku itu Oh Sehun. Dia baik kepadaku. Kesemua teman-teman ku juga sih, tapi aku melasa aku adalah mulid dia yang paling istimewa. kenapa? Kalna aku ini juga tampan. Aku ingin menikahinya ketika aku sudah besal nanti. Tapi Sehun Songsaenim ini sangat suka mengganti walna lambutnya. Pelnah suatu saat aku memakan lambutnya. Kalna aku kila dia adalah gulali. Masih banyak yang ingin aku celitakan kepada kalian. Jadi kalian halus menjadi pendengal yang baik. Ok?

**TBC/DEL?**

A/n: hai aku muncul membawakan ff yang aku kerjakan saat aku galau. Untuk orphanage sedang on progress. Aku akan membawakan 2 chapter sekaligus untuk orphanage. Maaf jika menunggu lama ya para readers T-T. at least,

_**Mind to review?:)**_


	2. Chapter 2-still prolog-

**Author:** qtpie00

**Cast :** Xi Luhan (05th)

Oh Sehun (20th)

**Suport cast:** EXO memberdeul

**Genre:** humor,family,friendship

**Rate:** K+

**Length:** chaptered

**A/N:** this is yaoi fanfic. Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik tuhan. Cerita pure dari otak aku!

**Warning!**Typo bertebaran, humor garing, EYD berantakan

**Kiddie in love**

_all Luhan POV_

namaku Luhan, aku bukan olang kolea. Aku sebenalnya olang china tapi aku pindah ke Kolea, uh, aku malas sekali hali ini. Hali ini adalah hali peltama masuk sekolah. Aku tidak ingin sekolah. Aku ingin main saja, kalau gulunya tampan sih, aku oke oke saja. tapi bagaimana kalau gulunya adalah noona-noona genit yang akan mencubit pipiku dan belkata, "Luhan, kau adalah yeoja yang manis" ya ampun, aku ini lelaki tahu. Dan aku ini manly! Lalu-

"Luhan, ini tasnya. Sekarang berangkat ya. Di sana pasti Luhan mendapatkan teman yang baik." Ucap Umma sambil membelikan tas belgambal Bumblebee. Tas ini sangat manly, yo-man~

"aku malas umm-" ucapku telpotong. Tiba-tiba umma membelikan ku boneka hello kitty yang sangat lucu.

"ok umma, sekalang waktunya belangkat!" ucapku penuh semangat

.

.

.

TK ku tidak tellalu jauh dali lumah. Aku bisa sampai kesana dengan jalan kaki. Tapi aku tidak suka, banyak Noona-noona yang genit kepadaku. Xi Luhan, benalkah kau sangat mempesona?

"kyaa! Kau sangat lucu, mau permen?" ucap Noona di hadapanku sambil memegang lollipop yang bewalna pink.

"kau ingin menjadi adikku tidak? Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau!" ucap Noona sambil mencubit pipiku.

"namamu siapa? kau sangat lucu ayo main bersama noona" ucap Noona sambil memegang boneka yang tidak tahu itu belasal dalimana.

"umma, ayo cepat. Luhan tidak betah belada disini"

"maaf ya Noona-Noona, Luhan sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Mungkin lain kali kalian bisa bermain dengan Luhan" ucap Umma sambil sweatdlop.

"aku tidak ingin belmain dengan meleka umma. Meleka sepeltinya ingin menculikku, lihatlah dia meng iming-iming ku dengan mainan, memangnya aku anak kecil apa?!" ucapku dengan seluluh kekuatan hati,

"aah- sekali lagi maaf ya. Luhan memang suka begitu" ucap Umma sambil menggendongku. Aku hanya bisa melihat noona-noona yang menggodaku tadi hanya bisa menganga dengan lebar.

Setelah bebelapa metel dali tempat akhilnya aku sampai di EXO kindelgalten. Huh, mengapa cat sekolah ini hitam, abu-abu, dan putih? Tidak sepelti sekolah yang lainnya?

.

.

.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap gulu ku. Sebental, itu namanya siapa ya? K-k-kris. Nah aku bisa membaca yeay! Astaga kepala sekolahku ini sangat menyelamkan. Tampak sepelti om-om pedofil.

"hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kris. Aku sebagai guru kesenian kalian semua, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris Songsae. Ada yang ingin di tanyakan?" Ucap Klis songsae.

"Kris songsae. Umurmu berapa tahun?" ucap anak ber kantung mata, dia sangat lucu. Milip panda.

"ah jangan membicarakan umur. Sebenarnya umurku tidak beda jauh kok dari kalian." Ucap Klis songsae. Kami sekelas kaget. Kalau begitu mengapa mukanya sangat tua?

"jinjja? Mengapa wajahmu sepelti bel umul 30 tahun? Aku lasa itu adalah pelbedaan umul yang saangaat jauh" ucapku polos,

"hh- sebenarnya umurku baru 22 tahun. Dan aku belum 30 tahun." Aku bisa melihat muka Klis songsae menahan kesal.

"nah. Sekarang, waktunya kalian memperkenalkan diri. Dimulai dari ujung sana" Klis songsae menunjuk anak belkulit hitam dengan gigi yang ompong. Anak itu maju kedepan kelas lalu mempelkenalkan dilinya.

"annyeonghaseyo, namaku Kim Jongin kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Senang bertemu kalian" ucapnya, astaga. Itu adalah salam pelkenalan paling pendek yang pelnah aku dengal.

"em-. Kai, kau paling suka dengan apa?" ucap Klis Songsae.

"main" jawaban yang sangat pendek, Kai.

"selain itu?"

"makan"

"ok. Selanjutnya kau" ucap Klis songsae sambil menunjukku.

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Xi Luhan kalian bisa memanggilku Lulu atau Luhan juga tidak apa. Aku bukan olang Kolea. aku tapi lancal belbahasa kolea. aku suka main belsama bebek kalet waktu mandi. Aku ini adalah lelaki yang sangat manly, banyak noona noona yang suka kepadaku. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Xiexie!" ucapku dengan penuh semangat kenalsisan seolang anak umul 5 tahun yang sangat jalang ditemukan.

"Luhan apa hal yang paling kau sukai?" ucap Klis Songsae sambil mengusap lambutku.

"main,makan,nonton dlama belsama umma,main sepeda, belmain belsama Jespel, main lobot belsama appa."

"hal yang paling dibenci luhan?"

"ketika aku di ganggu oleh noona-noona" ucapku sambil mem-pout kan bibilku.

"ah Kris songsae juga sering diganggu oleh noona-noona, tapi tidak apa. Itu menandakan bahwa kita adalah keren!" ucap Klis songsae sambil fistbump dengan ku.

"ok selanjutnya kau" Klis songsae menunjuk anak dengan mata yang sangat besal tapi badannya pendek.

"eem- namaku Do Kyungsoo, kalian bisa memanggilku Dyo." Ucap Dyo sambil menunduk kebawah. Aku lasa dia adalah anak yang pemalu.

"Dyo, hal apa yang paling kau sukai?" Tanya Klis songsae.

"emm, aku suka membantu umma didapul membuat kue, membuat makanan untuk piknik." Ucap Dyo.

"nah selanjutnya kau,"Klis songsae menunjuk anak belsulai coklat.

"annyeonghaseyo, namaku Zhang Yixing, kalian bisa memanggilku Lay atau Yixing. Aku suka sekali melupakan sesuatu,tolong bantuannya ya teman-teman" ucap anak bernama Lay, aku lasa dia olang china juga.

"annyeong haseyo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku suka sekali dengan anak anjing, aku suka bermain dengan anak anjing, anjingku bernama Janggu, aku mandi bersama Janggu, dan hal yang kulakukan semuanya bersmaa Janggu, terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun, lumayan imut.

"Baekhyun-a, apakah kau membawa anjingmu kesini?" tanyaku.

"ani. Umma tidak mengizinkanku.". pyuuh~ untung saja dia tidak membawa anjingnya kesini.

"annyeonghaseyo, namaku Park Chanyeol. kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. aku suka tertawa, sebagian besar hidupku hanya kulakukan untuk tertawa. Jadi kalian kalau ingin berteman dengan ku, kalian harus sabar mendengarku tertawa ok? Mohon bantuannya" ucap Chanyeol, aku hanya bisa belgidik ngeli, anak yang menyelamkan.

Ah aku bosan pelkenalan dilinya masih sangat lama. Aku ingin belmain dilual eung, kapan pelkenalan dili ini selesai ya.

"ah annyeonghaseyo, namaku Oh Sehun" pandanganku bel alih kedepan kelas. Siapa itu?.

.

.

.

**TBC/DEL?**

a/n: haihai, kembali lagi bersama author yang suka menggila membabibuta membawakan fanfict tentang bocah mulu. Kalian masih setia kan menjadi readers ku?hihi, maaf kalau ini masih pengenalan tokoh. Untuk umur, umur ku samakan semuanya. Dan dicerita ini hanya luhan ya yang cadel. Dan selamat bagi penggemar Baby ulzzang. Jesper chu akan hadir sebagai saudara dari Luhan3. Ada saran untuk menambahkan para tokoh dalam cerita?:)

_**at least, mind to review?:)**_


End file.
